Stars on the Ceiling
by Kitten in the sky
Summary: Allen realizes he is in love with Kanda in the boys locker room after swimming.  After two weeks of avoidance Kanda confronts him. one shot yaoi


Stars on the Ceiling

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters there of

Allen did not know when _it _happened. _It _being the horrible, vile, disgusting and wonderful thing called love. One day, though he doesn't remember which, his stomach knotted every time he saw the person, and he started thinking thoughts about kissing, and various other less and more innocent activities. Then there was the fact that he was always looking for excuses to be near the person, without letting on that he actually wanted to be near the person. The person was the ever stoic Yuu Kanda.

At their school Yuu was the desire of all girls of all boys who like boys. Allen was the second desire of all those people. It's common that you would hear some one say that they would not mind doing either one, gay or strait. The thing was, as far as anyone knew, both Kanda and Allen were strait. Before the big _it _as far as Allen knew he was strait.

Allen knew when he realized he was in love with the most bang-able boy in Black Order High School, in the locker room, in gym, after swimming when Kanda was naked. His long black hair was loose from his pony tail, just been washed free from chlorine and was hanging/sticking to his muscular body. Allen found his eyes running down the body of the boy noticing the sharp angles of his face, the way his body was muscular, but oddly feminine, the way his hips actually curved out like a woman's, but less defined and the way that his… Allen noticed himself noticing Kanda's various _parts, _and thought, wow I like guys. He looked at others and didn't notice them in the same way. He remembered always wanting being near the man and he could only think that he had been having fantasies with Kanda and dreams with Kanda and Kanda Kanda Kanda…. That was when he realized he was in love, but had no idea when it had happened.  
>Realizing this Allen grabbed his clothes and ran to the nearest bathroom stall to change. The shock of his own realization had him in a daze for the rest of the day. The next two weeks he avoided Kanda to the best of his ability. It was almost too easy, their exchanges were usually minor. It was likely to Allen that Kanda was blissfully unaware of Allen's absence. As sad as that was, Allen believed it was for the best.<p>

On the first day of the third week Allen was greeted by a tall beautiful man; one he had been avoiding for two weeks. Kanda had clearly noticed the absence and was not happy. A stupid part of Allen was thrilled. Kanda missed him, or something to that effect. The point was that Yu Kanda the most bang-able boy in Black Order High School and possible all other high school on the _planet_ had noticed his absence. It was a great day to be Allen Walker.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kanda asked. It was short and direct and made Allen flinch.

"Because after seeing you naked in the locker room two weeks ago I realized I am madly in love with you but because you are straight I did not want you to know so I avoided you. Bakanda." Allen flinched at his own honesty.

Blinking a few times Kanda was not entirely sure what to say. Girls confessed there love to him all the time, and he always told them the same thing. Yu Kanda was not interested in girls. As a matter of fact Yu Kanda was not interested in anyone except Allen Walker. Allen Walker who was strait, and had been with more girls than Kanda had rejected. Allen walker who just told him he was in love with him. Kanda never hid it, from girls or Allen. He figured the boy had just rejected him, not that he had no idea what was going on.

Kanda grabbed Allen by the arm. With nervous eyes Allen inquired as to what was going to happen. Smirking The older dragged Allen to his car and asked a question Allen had asked many girls but never thought he would here himself. "Your house or mine?"

A little breathless Allen suggested his own house. In a breath that Allen couldn't quite remember they were at Allen's house. No one was home, and his room was open from leaving in a rush. He had not thought his day would start so well. Kanda pressed his mouth against Allen's for the first time, in a long kiss. It was better than the younger could have imagined.

Kanda pushed Allen into the room and onto the bed. Looking up for a moment he saw the glow stars stuck to his ceiling. With his thick curtains and Kanda closing the door they glowed bright. When he was little he had thrown a tantrum until he got them. He had seen them in a friend's room. Now these stars would bare witness to every beautiful moment that occurred between him and Kanda that morning.

Lips against Lips turned to teeth against flesh. Allen shivered as Kanda bit his neck and played with his nipples. Allen cried with shocked joy as Kanda reached down to grab his already hardened cock. Breathing hard the white haired boy pulled his elder up by the hair and forced him into a kiss. Kanda took the opportunity to fish lube out of his pocket, put their just in case, and coat his fingers with the substance.

One at a time Kanda slipped three long fingers into Allen's anal cavity. Allen nearly cried at the pain of the third. With a hush kiss Kanda began searching for the magic spot he had read about in magazines. When Allen shouted he knew he had achieved a small victory. He hit the spot a few more times before pulling his fingers away.

"I need to know I have your consent. I am not about to be accused of rape later 'kay?" Kanda whispered.

Allen nodded wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. "As long as it's you."

Kanda smiled nibbling on Allen's ear as he lifted his legs and thrust into him, hitting the spot instantly. Allen screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as stars danced in front of eyes, brighter than the green ones that glowed against his ceiling creating an interesting patter of blurred green and startling white.

Starting slow Kanda grunted low in Allen's ear. The louder the younger moaned the faster the older went. Allen's hands were tangled in Kanda's long black hair. With one hand the later jerked off his lover furiously, the other was holding himself up. Allen gave a loud cry, then spilt his seed all over his lover's hand and all over the both stomachs, soon after Kanda spilt his seed inside Allen.

Looking at each other, they each understood the love for the first time. They had known they loved the other, but was lost to the other's feeling on them. Allen gave a sigh and whispered softly. "I love you, Yuu Kanda"

"I love you too, Allen Walker." Kanda replied.

Pulling out of Allen, the older collapsed next to him. In a few moment's Allen heard Kanda's soft snores in his ear. Allen smiled until he realized… "Kanda what about school?" Nothing "Kanda? KANDA WE CAN'T SKIP SCHOOL!"

Uhg, it is no use, well one day missed wouldn't hurt. Soon Allen drifted to sleep contently next to his new lover.

Sorry not as good as my first one... Any way review please


End file.
